Flirting with Danger
by LadySesshomaru
Summary: Katlin is a romance writer and get enough money to by a home in Tokyo Japan that has a ancient shrine later finds a Pandora type box
1. Chapter 1

**Flirting with Danger**

**Feudal Era Japan Romance Adventure.**

**chapter 1**

up coming romance writer

born and raised in North carolina, U.S.A

D.O.B=June 7th 1987

Age.23

Elizabeth Gibson

Height-5'3

weight-120

eyes-copper

Hair-black

Katlin's likes { things that are ancient, wants to live in tokyo Japan. loves horse, being alone and her freedom}

Katlin's dislikes { Modern thing except computers}

personality {friendly, somewhat shy, can take care of herself in a pinch. can be mean when need be. loving,sweet, and carefree.

sold my first novel {fallen Angel} and got a lump sum for it, hundred grand. but took the chance and asked for another hundred grand for my up coming book {Unlikely Marriage.} There was no problem in me getting an advancement for that book.

I had been toying around with the thought of a home in Tokyo Japan. Two story, 4 bedrooms, 1 full bath, 1/2 bath.

it seems eldest child moved away and got married about 10 years ago. son had went to college in another country. If not bad enough, Mrs. Higurashi just lost her father not more than a month ago and a large 2 story house is too much for her.

It sounded to big for me as well, but then she had to throw in the part of an ancient Shrine and that you could see Mount Fuji from your back porch. the thought of the ancient shrine did it for me, and with a little help from idea of the view of Mount Fuji.

Still had my job back in the states as a first grade teacher in a wrap around (year around)school. I took a week off from school to go meet .

{Tokyo Japan}

I showed up at the bottom of the staircase that had at least 50 steps going up. boy i could stay in fit if i lived here. i thought as i paid the taxi driver. a woman in her late 40's was out watering a bunch of bonsi trees.

"Does one of these bonsi's come along with the house?" I asked before bowing to the older woman.

" I presume. welcome to Tokyo, Japan. I'm ." said as she gave me a potted Bonsi. I bowed my thanks and she gave me a tour of the land and shrine that had been in the family for hundreds of years.

"Come, I'll fix some tea. I figured your husband would have came with you." said as we both took off our shoes before intering the house. I explained to her that i wasnt married and then gave her an autograph book of mine. I dont think she was to happy about me being single and buying the large home. still she gave me the tour inside the home.

i told her after a time of sitting and drinking tea with that i only had a week off from work. If she could give me answer by friday. she said she could.

wensday i got a call from asking if i would come to her home. she agreed to sale me the home but only because the other buyers were going to take down the Shrine and her home.

I agreed that i would never take down the shrine. Myself I believe that wasnt to happy to be leaving her home.

$125,000. was what i paid for the home and land. but within a little over 2 weeks i was now living in Tokyo japan.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Took about a month from my writing to get my home in order and the way I wanted ****it to be. ****I even bought a kitten down at the pet store. ****Named her K.C.**

**A box of letters from my school I taught came yesterday.****It will take me days to go through all the letters and drawings that my students mailed me ****from back home. ****It would have been my second year in teaching. ****I smiled at the thought as I remembered my students, and at the thought of the kids missing me.**

**Fixed me another cup of coffee and went back to the porch for a breather from taking down the wall in one of the upstairs room to make a bigger office.**

**K.C laid on my lap, batting a piece of drywall that I missed when I dusted off. ****From where my home sits, I can over look the town of Tokyo, at night it's lit up like a ****Christmas tree.**

**Earlier last week, my best friend Sonya called me to say she would be arriving today for a visit. ****She should be here about 6 tonight. ****Oh how I missed everyone and everything back home. But I wouldn't give up what I have here for nothing.**

**It's now 4:25 in the afternoon. ****I best get up and clean some of the mess upstairs. ****K.c ran in as soon as I opened the sliding glass door, headed upstairs, the one place she isn't to be yet. ****Placed my coffee cup on the sink and ran up after her.**

**"Damn it girlfriend, get your hairy butt back down here." I yelled at the kitten as I watched her disappear in the room where I was taking down the wall. ****Too late, she ran into the part of the wall that had a big hole in it. She wasn't going too far, a large 2 by 4 piece of wood was blocking her from going any farther.**

**Doorbell rang as I had my arm in the hole up to my elbow trying to reach for K.c.****"Fine, you'll come out when your hungry." I said getting up and dusting off the drywall dust from my arm. ****Looked at my watch as I headed downstairs, wondering who it could be.**

**"Sonya! Sonya. " I screamed as she opened the door and rushed in leaving her bags outside the door. ****"Kitkat!" Sonya yelled as she hugged me even with both hands full.****One hand had flowers and the other hand had our favorite bottle of liquor,(Captain Morgan).**

**"I love it, love it, love it. Are you ready for a roommate?" Sonya asked as she handed me the bottle of liquor and flowers so she could grab her suitcases.**

**"Your welcome at anytime, but not your asshole of a husband." I said as I went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.**

**"Girlfriend you see me and not him. I filed for a divorce about 2 weeks ago. I am free hear me roar." Sonya said as I lead her upstairs to show her a room over looking Tokyo.**

**"So are you for real needing a place." I asked as I began giving her a tour of the upstairs. ****K.C started crying, I guess she was ready to be helped out of the hole she was in.**

**"I'm here if you will have me. I won't get in your way of writing." Sonya said as she followed me to the room the kitten was in stuck.**

**"As long as you help me get K.C out of the wall, you can stay." I said laughing. ****We both started pulling pieces of drywall down.**

**K.C came running out, ran out of the room shaking the white dust off her fur. ****I went chasing after K.C, that was till Sonya yelled at me to come back.**

**"Girl what is this?" Sonya asked as she pulled out a large box from inside the wall we were taking down.**

**{Contents inside box}**

**Pictures that looked to be from a Halloween party. ****A large black pearl with a 3 inch girth. ****Sonya was looking at the pictures. ****On the backs of the pictures, there was the name and date. Even though there was the date on the front of the picture down in right hand corner, digitally. 9.12.98**

**(Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo.)**

**Inuyasha and Shippo were the only tow that not dressed in modern clothing, but of ancient kimonos. (Date on the back was 1487).**

**That couldn't be right. Kagome was the name of Mrs. Higurashi's daughter and Inuyasha was the name of her son-in-law. ****With the pearl, there was a letter to her mother.**

**{Break the pearl if you wish to join me} Love Kagome-sama. ****whatever that meant, break the pearl if you want to join me. ****Both Sonya and I looked at each other,like what the hell.**

**We packed the stuff back into the wooden box and carried it down stairs. ****I was in bad need of a drink. ****While drinking, Sonya went back to looking at the other pictures of a ancient village and other people dressed oddly.**

**"Check this guy out. I don't think he even knew his picture was being took." Sonya said as she handed me the 4 by 8 glossy picture. ****I focused on the picture. ****There was a grown man in an ancient Samurai warrior kimono with swords on his hip, long flowing white hair like Inuyasha. A green toad like creature dressed in a brown kimono, and a small female child. Both following the man in white. The green midget creature was holding the reins to a two headed dragon.**

**I shook my head in disbelief as I turned over the picture. ****On the back it read****{ Brother-in-law Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru would kill me if he knew I took this pic. LOL. Kagome} 1489.**

**Still we couldn't figure out the pictures or the letter for the black Pearl.**

**"I'll pack this up and sent it to tomorrow." I said as I packed the stuff once again in the box and carried into the kitchen and placed it on the table. ****Went back into the living room to lay on the floor with Sonya and listen to some Joan Jett, Blonde, Led Zepplin.**

**After awhile Sonya was passed out half naked in a tee-shirt and panties. ****I took one last drink and laid back and stared up at the ceiling fan till I passed out as well. ****Woke suddenly to something breaking in the kitchen. ****Too buzzed to get up and worry with it now.**

**"Kat-Katlin we're not in Kansas anymore." Sonya said as I woke up to the sound of water spraying in the kitchen and upstairs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

** "Oh shit, what the hell?" I yelled getting up. had the cotton mouth from drinking any my head was spinning. I held on to the door frame of the kitchen and watched water shooting straight up form the sink.**

** Sonya was looking out the back door while i was under the sink cutting off what water was left. i rushed upstairs and did the same thing in the bathroom.**

** "Ouch, Damnit." I said as i sat down in the Chair to get the glass out of the bottom of my foot.**

** "I'm not worried about the water, but since when did you have a village of the damned in your back yard?" Sonya asked.**

** I winced in pain, it stung as i pulled out another piece if glass, it was black.**

** "Sonya, what? I dont have any neighbors." I said seeing that my kitchen floor was full of broken black glass. and the pearl was gone off the table.**

** "Well you do now." Sonya said pointing outside. I tiptoed over to her making sure i didnt step on anymore glass. early morning and many strange people outside. Adults and kids and sure enough a village that seemed to be pulled right out of ancient Japan history. All of them were pointing and touching my home as if they have never seen a house before.**

** forgetting the the broken glass, i ran for the front door. there was no Tokyo, just forest and more huts for homes. Rushing back into the kitchen to get another piece of glass in my foot.**

** "FUCK!" I cried out.**

** "Hey be nice." Sonya said as she found a broom and began to sweep the floor. I got that piece of glass out and got in the kiten drawer for a few bandaids.**

** "Stay here and keep an eye on them while i go get dressed." I said leaving Sonya in the kitchen weirding out. came back down in less than five minutes.**

** "we have no power either." Sonya said.**

** "This I already know, I tried upstaires." I said as i unlocked the sliding door and walked out to the group of people whom were looking at us like we came from another planet.**

** "Someone go find Lady Sango." One man said holding a homemade rake. my eyes widened at the language he spoken.**

** "Ah you speak english, please we mean you no harm. we are just as confused at all of this as you are." I said as i showed him my hands that i had no weapon.**

**{in minutes}**

** a woman a few years older than myself came walking up to see what was going on. I've seen her before. Ah she is from Kagome's pictures. None the less she was beautiful with long black hair and big brown eyes. she smiled and looked over my home as well.**

** "Lady Sango, can you explain any of this to us?" an older man asked pointing at Sonya and myself. No fear in the woman at all as she came walking up to Sonya and myself.**

** "Your from Kagome's time." She said as she looked the two of us over.**

** "You must be talking of Kagome Higurashi yes, i bought this home from her mother." I said as it hit me that she said we were from Kagome's time.**

** "What do you mean from Kagome's time?" I asked. the woman laughed.**

** "Kagome was just as confused as you are now. you are now back in the Feudal Era. I'm Sango and this is my village. "Sango said friendly enough.**

** "I'm lost, not really I'm Katlin and my scared friend over there is Sonya. I believe i have seen you in some of Kagome's pictures. as well as Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." I said as she got a sour look on her face when i said the name Lord Sesshomaru.**

** "Oh yea there is a Lord Sesshomaru, but we have not seen him in years. I can't wait for Kagome to see this. Come I'm dying to see your strange living courters." Sango said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Go On, nothing more to see here. Sango added to her people who were still weirding out.**

** we showed Sango the house and all the pictures and then the pile of black glass that use to be a large pearl as Kagome called it in her letter to her mom. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**" ****Mother, mom, Sota, Grandpa." A female voice called from downstairs.**

**"Kagome, up here." Sango called out the bedroom door to her.**

**"What's going on here?" Where is my mother, Sota and grandpa?" The young pregnant woman asked looking like she was on her 5th month.**

**"Sorry, I bought this house a month ago from a Mrs. Higurashi. I was told she was your mother." I said as I explained all that has happened and gave her the pictures I found in the box.**

**Kagome was in tears when she found out about her grandfather. But she explained it wasn't our fault.**

**"Kagome, what is your mother's house doing sitting in the middle of the village? A male voice called out.**

**"We have company Inuyasha, up here in my old room." Kagome said as she dried her tears on the sleeve of her kimono.**

**"Who are these people?" The one I guessed was Inuyasha, said. He came and sat down beside me as I looked over his ears. Then he reaches out and pokes me to see if we were real.**

**I couldn't get over the dog ears. I wondered if someone forgot to tell him Halloween was a month away.**

**Kagome laughs and tried to explain they were real, his ears. And that he was a Dog Demon.**

**Yeah like I understood any of that. Once back down stairs at the kitchen table, we all sat down and talked more on the matter of being flung back into the Feudal Era.**

**Holier than thou, Dog Boy sits on the counter. Gets down once a child about 4 or five comes in looking like Inuyasha.**

**"You know how stupid it was to break the black pearl? Now you can never return to your time. our stuck here with demons that eat little girls such as you two everyday. Kagome are all of you humans just stupid or is it just human females?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Let me tell you one thing..." I started off with.**

**"Oh God, she's using "Let me tell you" line, he is in trouble." Sonya said looking at Sango who was surprised at the action I was taking.**

**"Believe me we did not break that fucking Black pearl on purpose. Hell I was going to send it to Kagome's mother." I said defending myself.**

**"Well, well your still stupid." Inuyasha said as if to start pouting.**

**"Stop it Inuyasha. It's not their fault. But now your calling me stupid. You just wait." Kagome said getting pissed off at her weird husband.**

**"Hey, what is this place? I've never noticed we had this in our village before." A tall creature with fox like features, but walking up right and handsome as hell for whatever he was. Asked while looking the room over.**

**After seeing Inuyasha and finding out that he was some sort of half demon/half human/dog demon thing, nothing surprises me anymore.**

**"Uncle Shippo." The child on Inuyasha said as his eyes lit up. Now this one called (Shippo) had long fire orange hair put up in a high ponytail, wearing a kimono with the front open showing off a six-pack strong chest. Built like a brick shit house. Looking to be in his mid 20's. I guess about Inuyasha's age. (Inuyasha's age would surprise you.)**

**Something caught Shippo's eyes and he cocks a shy smile looking behind where I sat.**

**I looked and Sonya was blushing like a new bride on her wedding night.**

**" Oh you gotta be serious." I'm outta here." Inuyasha said as he handed the child to Kagome before leaving the house.**

**"Shippo this is..."What are your names again?" Kagome asked as she too noticed Shippo was checking out Sonya.**

**"I'm Katlin, and this star struck one is Sonya. So your telling me you people are for real demons, humans and demons living together like nothing." I said**

**"And he is what kind of demon?" I asked looking at Shippo.**

**"Fox demon, I'm a Fox demon." Shippo said without taking his forest green eyes off of Sonya.**

**"Cool, cool." Was all I could say since I was still awestruck with everything that has happened in the past 12 hours. Sango took me outside to tour the village. Kagome left the house heading off toward Inuyasha. walking like a duck with that belly of her's. Then Sonya and Shippo came out walking toward the woods.**

**"I believe your Sonya likes our Shippo." Sango said as if it has always been the natural thing at seeing a demon with a human. But hell I've seen worse in my time period.**

**"Yeah I believe you are right." I said seeing Sonya act like a shy teen from our high school days. The two of us watched as Shippo picked a wild purple flower and gave it to Sonya as he went all boyish bashful as she smelled the flower and blushed herself.**

**It just might be ok in this time period after all.**


End file.
